


Mornings after

by rallamajoop



Series: Blame it on the booze [2]
Category: Cable and Deadpool
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-03
Updated: 2013-04-03
Packaged: 2017-12-07 09:09:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/746782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rallamajoop/pseuds/rallamajoop
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two semi-official epilogues to <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/745303">Beer and Sympathy</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into 中文 available: [Mornings after](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1128865) by [melnakuru](https://archiveofourown.org/users/melnakuru/pseuds/melnakuru), [rallamajoop](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rallamajoop/pseuds/rallamajoop)



> Posting these as a separate work because I'm still in two minds about whether the events of _Beer and Sympathy_ would benefit from any continuation at all, when you really don't need anything else to happen between that and the day they run into one another again in C &DP #1. But if you prefer to assume there was more to that story, it might just have gone something like this.

There were just enough people on the list of the few trusted friends who knew the location of Cable's safe house that there was nothing necessarily sinister about the sound of someone knocking on his door. Nevertheless, the sight of Deadpool on his doorstep was one thing it would have never occurred to him to expect. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"Was in the neighbourhood," said Deadpool, kicking vaguely at the doorstep. "And I just had such a shittastic day that I figure that you telling me to take a hike can't really make it any worse, so-"  
  
"Get inside," said Cable, making a quick decision that probably shouldn't have been nearly so quick, nor so easy.  
  
"-why not try my... huh?"  
  
"Get inside," Cable repeated, holding the door. "Or get lost. Your choice."  
  
He gave Deadpool time to step inside and get as far as "So-" before slamming the door behind him, then him up against it.  
  
"You're not the only one who's had a bad day," he said, and covered Wade's mouth with his own.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And so it would go, until _this_ happens.

Like all bad habits, Deadpool snuck in under the notice of his better judgement by becoming a routine; one that began, on this day, with the man himself marching through his front door announcing, "Bad day, you too huh, door was open, hate you and your stupid face, yabbity yabbity, now whadya say we – hey!" stopping only when he found himself lifted bodily off his feet and slammed into the nearest hard surface. This, putting all Deadpool's sloppy efforts aside, was no more than what passed for normal; things began go off-script only when he'd had long enough to realise Cable had achieved this last manoeuvre while standing on the opposite side of the room.  
  
"Stop me if I'm on the wrong track here," said Deadpool, "but either there's one hell of a draft in your hallway, or you would seem to be -"  
  
"Having a good day," said Cable. "A _very_ good day." Such a day that it was beyond even Deadpool to ruin his mood, and for all that ordinarily he'd be the last person Cable would have chosen to share the moment with, he was here, and he'd found his sometimes-enemy in a distinctly celebratory mood. "Sorry to disappoint you."  
  
He watched Deadpool squirm in his telekinetic grip as he stalked across the space between them, reminded for the fifteenth time in as many minutes how much he'd missed the power to do this. Not to mention the opportunity to test his limits.  
  
"So I take it this means we're not... uh..." Deadpool broke off, the squirming taking on a marginally different quality.  
  
"You were saying?" Cable prompted, standing just beyond arms reach with his arms folded.  
  
"Is it too late to talk about safewords?" Deadpool tried, voice taking on a breathy quality.  
  
Cable raised an eyebrow. "Safewords, Wade? All this last month I've been making arrangements, borrowing time. Then today, I find out I'm going to _live_." One more step put him firmly inside Wade's space, close enough to get his hands on the other's muscular back, trailing southwards. "You can plan all you like, but when it comes to the moment, life will still force you to improvise." So saying, he kissed Wade, long and deep, and guided his legs up and around his waist.  
  
A few rounds of floating sex would prove to be more strain than Cable's mental muscles were entirely ready for, but even if he'd be paying for it tomorrow, he couldn't find it in himself to regret a moment of the encounter. Ultimately, it was the bounds of their arrangement that were the most thoroughly tested that day.  
  
Wade never did come back after that, but by the time Cable had stopped waiting, he'd long since come to terms with the understanding he'd never really expected him to.  
  
Perhaps it was for the best, since at least he never did have to decide what he'd have done if Wade had.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And there it seemed appropriate to leave the whole narrative, until they run into each other again in the pages of _Cable & Deadpool_ in an encounter with which we'd all be very familiar. ;)
> 
> Though for one last word on the subject, it did occur to me that alternately, this whole backstory might well have been among the things that fell through the cracks in Deadpool's memory back before Cable got around to psychically fixing his brain. We can only imagine what would have happened to poor Wade once he finally remembered again. (No, I am not writing this as I cannot think of anything interesting to do with the idea, but should anyone else want to have a go at it, please be my guest.)


End file.
